


Willingly

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Job While Sleeping, Blow Jobs, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written around November 2013 when I first got into the yaoi writing business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willingly

**Author's Note:**

> The date is November 16, 2013.
> 
> Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo have been together for a year now.
> 
> As loving boyfriends to each other.

The date is November 16, 2013.

Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo have been together for a year now.

As loving boyfriends to each other.

-

The sound of trickling water wakes Kyungsoo from his slumber. Slowly, his eyes flutter open – big, dark brown orbs scanning the world before him. His peripheral vision gives him an inverted view of anything and everything. He sees the wooden end table and the two phones that lie above it. He sees the table clock which informs him that the time is somewhere in between 2 to 3 in the afternoon. He sees the sky, and how beautiful it is despite the fact that he’s looking at it in an inverted manner. He sees the birds flying in and out of his vision and reminds himself to properly gaze at them the moment he wills himself fully awake. His eyes saunter the area below the window and blinks. There is a couch and different articles of clothes lazily drapes on it. He squints in a feeble attempt to make the remnants of sleep go away and hitches a breath shortly after. He is reminded of the fact that the clothes are his and Jongin’s – his ever loving boyfriend who is the reason why they are in a place called heaven, away from reality even for just the weekend.

 

His head lies comfortably in a white oversized pillow, jet black hair sticking out everywhere. White sheets envelop his body; also too big for his own body. He remembers that he is stark naked and briefly thanks the heavens above for giving him a huge blanket to cover his pale, white skin. There is a sudden movement on the other side of the bed and Kyungsoo feels hands gliding towards his waist. He doesn’t know if the other person is inching towards him or he is being pulled towards the other person.

 

Either way, he lets it be.

 

Kyungsoo ends up being wrapped around Kim Jongin’s loving arms, facing his beautiful lover who is still lost in the abyss of his dream. Kyungsoo blinks. And blinks. And blinks. Is this a dream or a reality? Kyungsoo blinks again, just to make sure, but Kim Jongin is still there. He breathes a thankful sigh because he really is, beyond anything, thankful for Kim Jongin’s existence in his life.

 

How could Do Kyungsoo be lucky to have Kim Jongin? Out of all the people in the world, Kim Jongin chooses him to be his best friend, his boyfriend and now his future husband. His eyes dart toward the silver ring that decorates his left ring finger. It is simple, yet beautiful at the same time. A perfect symbol of how their relationship is. He gently removes it from his ring finger, careful not to drop it in the process. He admires it as the afternoon sunlight peers in through their room from the open window. It is small and fits his finger perfectly. It glistens in the sunlight, making it more beautiful than it already is. Kyungsoo peers through the inside of the ring only to see an inscription.

 

DYS & KJI

 

Kyungsoo remembers how his boyfriend sheepishly described the inscription, how he fought with the jeweller just to get the inscriptions on the ring. He remembers how his boyfriend put the ring on his finger, gliding it slowly as his boyfriend stared at him lovingly, murmuring sweet promises of the future. Most of all, he remembers how overwhelmed he was of his boyfriend’s gestures for him.

 

What could he give to Kim Jongin?

 

The sight of Kim Jongin is a sight to behold. Chocolate brown hair which tosses and turns with every movement Jongin makes. Captivating tan skin which makes both men & women fall head over heels for him. Thick eyebrows that complement half-moon eyes that is currently peaceful. And a perfect nose and perfect lips to accompany such a beautiful face. Jongin is nowhere near scrawny. He has a built body which balances well with his tall height. Kyungsoo glances at the ripping biceps of Jongin as the latter struggles to pull Kyungsoo towards him.

 

A grunt and a whine till Jongin is back to his slumber.

 

Kyungsoo silently laughs to himself while he puts the ring back in his finger. His boyfriend basks in the afternoon sunlight and Kyungsoo thinks that he is blessed. Because Jongin is the most beautiful, endearing and lovable person on earth and he is his.

 

His.

 

Jongin is his and Kyungsoo is Jongin’s.

 

The thought alone makes Kyungsoo shiver. He pecks Jongin in the forehead before he gently removes Jongin’s arms away from his body. With eyebrows furrowing, the latter grunts at the sudden movement, yet remains asleep. Kyungsoo cautiously scoots away from his boyfriend and out of the bed. He forgets he is stark naked and that the window is open and that people might see him or his boyfriend.

 

All Kyungsoo knows is he wants to give himself to Kim Jongin.

 

He goes toward the edge of the bed and looks again at his boyfriend before he pulls the blanket up and struggles to go in the bed and positions himself in between Jongin’s legs. It proves to be easy, thanks to the afternoon sunlight. Faint traces of sunlight illuminate Kyungsoo’s way beneath the blanket. He sees Jongin’s long, slender legs and the thin body hair on it and fights real hard not to touch it, kiss it even. Jongin’s member is soft and Kyungsoo smiles at the thought that this makes him moan and scream almost every night.

 

Jongin’s member twitches and Kyungsoo muffles his laughter. It is as if the member finds offence in what he is thinking. He looks through the blanket at how Jongin is and sees his boyfriend still fast asleep. Immediately, he grabs the member using his forefinger and his thumb, playing it with such tender touches. It twitches and twitches till it’s slightly hard already. One by one, Kyungsoo’s fingers lace itself in Jongin’s member till his entire left hand is already softly pumping’s hard member. Jongin steers, but is still asleep – completely oblivious to what his boyfriend is doing to his length. Kyungsoo traces his thumb on the slit of Jongin’s member before he squeezes it, precum moisting the length. He finds this as a signal and positions his face before Jongin’s member, lips slowly enveloping it. Jongin tastes salty, yet delectable. Kyungsoo doesn’t fully push through till the end of Jongin’s shaft, rather he pumps the head and lets his left hand squeeze the rest of Jongin’s hard member up and down. It creates a harmony which makes Jongin moan unconsciously.

 

Lips still sucking Jongin, Kyungsoo peeks through the small spaces in the blanket to see Jongin’s face. He is still asleep, but his mouth is slightly open and his eyebrows furrowed together. Kyungsoo smiles and closes his eyes before he removes his hand in Jongin’s member and puts it on one of Jongin’s balls. He pushes his mouth further to Jongin’s length till the tip of Jongin’s length touches the edge of his mouth. About to gag, he quickly removes his mouth in Jongin’s member, yet making sure that his lips still squeezes Jongin’s member tightly. Kyungsoo’s mouth is moist, filled with his own pooling saliva and Jongin’s precum. He likes it and licks his own lips – everything tastes like Kim Jongin to him. He removes his left hand on Jongin’s balls and decides to pump Jongin fast. This earns him a low moan from Jongin and a twitch of his own member. He looks at his now pulsating hard on and quickly decides to taste Jongin once again. He closes his eyes and wraps his lips slowly and sensually at Jongin’s pulsating shaft, inching downwards as slowly as possible. He hears Jongin moan which makes him stare through the small gap in the blanket for his boyfriend’s reaction. He feels like his boyfriend is about to wake up anytime soon, so he focuses his eyes on the thick pulsating hard on, concentrating on not gagging. He pulls upward; fingers’ slowly interlacing its way into Jongin’s lengthy shaft till Kyungsoo removes his lips with a loud pop and a lick on Jongin’s slit.

 

“Ugh…” Jongin shivers at the sudden loss of contact. He is groggy, remnants of sleep still clouding his mind. Gently, his eyes flutter open and see the empty bed beside him. Confused, he pulls the blanket away from his body only to reveal his naked boyfriend prompted in between his legs, legs folded together, mouth covering his pulsating length as Kyungsoo’s eyes stare back at him with such innocence. Jongin is at a loss for words.

 

His Kyungsoo was sucking him. While he was asleep.

 

And it turns Jongin terribly on.

 

Jongin’s shaft throbs at the sudden realization, energized by the smirk Jongin sees in Kyungsoo as they stare at each other before the latter slowly closes his eyes and ever so sensually deep throats his future husband. The sight of Kyungsoo in between Jongin’s legs is priceless for Jongin and it sends him reeling – legs somehow shaking. Kyungsoo is satisfied with the reaction and moans while his boyfriend’s hard on is still inside his mouth.

 

“Ahhh…Kyungsoo…”

 

With saliva dripping in Jongin’s length, Kyungsoo removes his mouth and smiles briefly at his winded boyfriend before he moves to Jongin’s balls. His left hand replaces his mouth, gripping Jongin’s length with ease and sliding itself up and down while Kyungsoo’s mouth lay soft, playful kisses in Jongin’s balls, moisting it with more of his saliva.

 

“Baby…”

 

A hand tugs a handful of Kyungsoo’s hair strands, forcing him to stop licking Jongin’s balls. Jongin looks at him, desperation for release ebbing in his eyes and Kyungsoo understands what his best friend, boyfriend and future husband wants.

 

A gratificiation.

 

A release.

 

Kyungsoo nods at his boyfriend and lets him guide towards his still wet and pulsating member. Kyungsoo’s mouth wraps itself in the lengthy member of Jongin, tongue whirring around the shaft inside his mouth, saliva dripping on throbbing skin. Jongin’s curves his back forward, upper teeth biting against plump lower lips, relishing at the sight of his own boyfriend sucking his length to perfection, the afternoon light illuminating the way Kyungsoo’s head bobs up and down towards his shaft, the way his eyelashes would flutter once in a while as he stares at Jongin, the way Kyungsoo’s own naked hard on pulsated beneath his small frame.

 

Jongin can’t take it. He simply can’t.

 

He finds himself shaking uncontrollably. A whispered “I’m coming” barely coming out of his mouth before he whips his head back at the upcoming sensation, eyes reeling. Kyungsoo pumps faster than ever, mouth deep throating his boyfriend’s large member, hands playing with the boyfriend’s balls till Jongin finally finds his release.

 

He comes fast – white liquid shooting out of the clit of his own shaft, landing itself inside Kyungsoo’s mouth and some in Kyungsoo’s cheeks, chin, nose and lips as Kyungsoo struggles to pull Jongin’s member out of his mouth, hand fastidiously stroking Jongin’s member till all of his come is released.

 

Jongin’s breathe hitches at the sight of his boyfriend. Face full of Jongin’s come, Kyungsoo releases an innocent laugh which makes his big eyes turn to half-moon spectacles, chest vibrating and laughter bouncing against the 4 corners of the room. Kyungsoo looks at him and offers him a smile before his fingers scoop a few of Jongin’s come in his face and licks it like its whip cream.

 

“Yum!” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

Dumbfounded, Jongin laughs at his best friend, boyfriend and now future husband. How could Do Kyungsoo be sweet and sexy and beautiful and innocent all at the same time? He scoops Kyungsoo and wipes the come in his face with a nearby tissue before he envelopes him with a tight hug.

 

“I love you hyung.”

 

“I know.”


End file.
